Kisses
by Kurayami-9
Summary: C1:"Momooooo! Echizeeeen! Fuji is giving out the kisses!" Eiji yelled excitedly over the courts. Perfect pair, TezuFuji. C2:"Yukimura-buchou gave me a kiss!" Kirihara exclaimed to everyone. Alpha pair, SanaYuki. Yaoi, BL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi. See? Logic.

**Summary:** "Momooooo! Echizeeeen! Fuji is giving out the kisses!" Eiji yelled excitedly over the courts.

**Notes:** Wrote this on a whim, so please don't judge. I know there might be similar plots, but I'm not copying anyone, I swear. Plus, you get to see a lovely couple kissing again because of it, so no need to be mad, kay?

Now, please, read on and review.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, or Boys Love. Not comfortable, you know what to do.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**"Trust me. You just need someone loud to announce that for you."**

"Ah. I think I have that person in mind."

**"Call me later, ne?"**

"Thank you. Jaa."

* * *

Momoshiro and Echizen had just walked through the gates of Seishun Gakuen when they spotted two of their senpais walking ahead of them. The spikey-haired teen immediately dashed to them, pulling a grumpy looking Echizen along with him.

"Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai!"

The two teens turned back to them and returned the greeting, and just next to a shouting Momoshiro, Echizen was cringing and mumbling. "Good morning, Momo, Echizen."

"O'chibi! Why are you so grouchy this early? Cheer up, cheer up!"

The young boy just mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows some more, "You're so loud, Eiji-senpai."

As the four entered the school building together, Kikumaru perked up as if suddenly remembering something important and threw his arms around Fuji's shoulders. "Fujiko, did you really bring _that _with you today?"

Fuji's smile widened as he nodded, "Of course."

"Can I have one now? Please?" the redhead tightened his hug, hoping to change Fuji's mind. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work. "No, Eiji. I told you it's for after practice so we can share with everyone else."

"Mou.." but then he turned and tried another tactic, "Momo! Tell Fuji!"

Fuji felt as surprised as Momoshiro. He actually didn't want everyone to know. But then again, maybe this will be to his advantage. He grinned internally but faked a sigh in front of his teammates. The tensai reluctantly pulled a drop-shaped, dark golden bag out of his school bag.

The brunet smiled when he looked between Momoshiro and Echizen's curious faces, "It's a treat from nee-san. She said to share with everyone else so I brought it with me."

The second-year looked delighted by the sweet treat appearance and entered a light discussion with the redhead acrobat about them, while Echizen eyed his senpai's childish smile and the chocolates.

"Chocolates?" he said skeptically.

"Yes." And Fuji answered sweetly.

"Kisses..?"

"Hershey's Kisses, yes."

"With the team.."

"Ah."

Echizen didn't know what he was supposed to think of this. He looked wearily at his smiling senpai and back at the innocent chocolates again then decided that a shrug was the suitable response. "See you at practice, senpai."

"Bye!"

* * *

"Good job today, everyone!" Tezuka's voice carried over the whole courts, and everyone smiled at the encouragement, "First years, tidy up the courts. Second and third years, go change. Regulars, stay." He said then nodded to himself, "Dimissed."

Everyone hurried to obey the orders and finish up to finally head home after another long day, while the regulars had a meeting with their couch.

Tezuka was talking to Inui and Oishi when they heard the loud slam of the clubroom door opening.

"Momooooo! Echizeeeen! Fuji is giving out the kisses! You, too, Taka-san, come on!" Kikumaru yelled excitedly over the courts to the regulars he saw then disappeared once more inside and Momoshiro eagerly followed, while Kawamura and Echizen sauntered after them.

Certain people froze in their places with a single word stuck in their heads. Inui's glasses flashed as he opened a new page and started scribbling in things furiously, "Ii data.."

Oishi looked like he wanted to check the situation but didn't dare leave his place at the same time, and there was a smile threatening to show up on his face but he kept it down. His doubles partner told him about Fuji's treat, and he was expecting some chaos to happen. His eyes cautiously sought out Tezuka's reaction.

The captain's eye was twitching as he clearly struggled to come up with a logical explanation to this, but his fists were turning white in his pockets from how much he was pressing.

Oishi rubbed over his mouth to cover up the twitch of his lips and tentatively called, "Tezuka?"

The bespectacled teen blinked, took a breath in and turned on his haunches. "Excuse me for a second."

The vice-captain was full out grinning, now that Tezuka had his back to them. Inui looked at the retreating back of their captain before scribbling some more, "Fuji is scheming something again.." he concluded absentmindedly.

"Apparently." Oishi agreed.

* * *

"Fuji, Kikumaru, What is this all about?"

When the two in question heard the cold tone in their captain's voice they perked up and looked at him. Tezuka was standing in the doorway, an even deeper frown on his face as he assessed how the regulars were assembled around the two, and, well, he might have been that notch away from growling.

The two broke into innocent grins and shared a look before Fuji lifted the chocolate bag and tilted his head, "Would you like one as well, Tezuka?"

The captain looked at the object accusingly, scoffed, then turned around, "Hurry up. Change and go home." He said before making his way outside.

As he was walking, Tezuka felt as if a huge pressure was lifted off his chest when he saw the actual thing, but he felt bothered by something else..

Was that a message from God for him to give in to his infatuation with Fuji before it's too late..?

He gulped inwardly.

* * *

Fuji sat on the bench in the clubroom- with his usual smile- waiting for Tezuka. He waved back goodbye to his younger teammates and leaned back, one hand in his uniform pants' pocket, petting a red wrapped chocolate 'kiss'.

"Fuji."

Tezuka's voice broke him out of his thoughts, widening his smile and increasing his heartbeats.

"Let's go." It was said softly, more of a question than a demand and Fuji stood up slowly.

"Actually Tezuka," Fuji started, averting his eyes away for innocence points, "I have a special piece for you." And he presented the red wrapped treat shyly.

The captain's face gave nothing away as he went in silence for a couple of beats, and Fuji was actually getting nervous. Finally, after the waiting, Tezuka gently took it from him with no other unnecessary movement.

"It's for me." He repeated, staring at it with an unexplainable look.

"Yes."

The bespectacled teen peeled the wrapper off and stared at the smooth, sweet-looking surface of it. Slowly, he reached out and placed the tip of it before Fuji's own lips. Fuji's eyes opened in surprise and he regarded his friend with a confused look, but when Tezuka didn't even look up to meet his gaze, he hesitantly parted his lips.

Tezuka fed Fuji the chocolate (and his finger might have lingered a bit on those luscious pretty lips a bit) and pulled his hand back only to place it again under his chin.

At once, Fuji took the hint and leant up, pressing his lips fully against Tezuka's and wrapping his arms securely around the strong neck, his breath catching in his throat when Tezuka's solid arms enveloped his slender frame as well.

Tezuka tilted his head to better capture Fuji's lips and then the two started trading the melted chocolate between their mouths, moaning _(Fuji)_ and enjoying it to the full mast.

The kiss lasted for a good length of time that when they finally parted for breath they were panting heavily, and just _somehow_ Tezuka was seated on the bench with Fuji in his lap and one of Tezuka's hands fisted in the honey-colored hair.

Fuji's reddened cheeks matched Tezuka's and they both stared for a long time before Fuji huffed a soft laugh and licked at his friend's _(now what, boyfriend?)_ lips then nipped it playfully.

Tezuka cleared his throat awkwardly and touched their forehead's together. "I.. think I want another piece.." he mumbled, making Fuji break into a fit of soft laughter. But the important thing is that Fuji did reach out for another 'kiss' in his pocket.

Tezuka never knew chocolate could bring such joy.

* * *

**"Moshi moshi?"**

"Yukimura?"

**"Oh, hi, Fuji."**

"It worked."

**"Lovely! Didn't I tell you? You never needed to worry."**

"He almost scared me when he showed up at the clubhouse.. was that even normal?"

**"Aww, you should've seen Sanada, then. He stormed his way through and began yelling nonsense while pulling me out."**

"Ooh. You should tell me later."

**"Sure thing."**

"Have a nice day."

**"You, too-.. Genichirou! What are you doin- Mmph!"**

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

**Summary: **"Yukimura-buchou gave me a kiss!" Kirihara exclaimed to everyone.

**Notes:** That's so you know how Yukimura knows 'It works' and why he advised Fuji in the first chapter to used the same method, because apparently, Hershey's Kisses are a bliss.

The timeline is reversed, so actually this happened before the first chapter, so don't get confused.

Read and review, please.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, BL.

* * *

It was just a mere addition, sitting innocently in his bag, and Yukimura didn't even know why he purchased that thing.

Since he was alone, he figured he was on the safe side. No one there with him meant no one to observe him or analyze his behavior.

And you know what? Thinking about it again, maybe he'd put it into use after all.

* * *

Yukimura was the last person in the clubhouse to change; he had told Sanada to start the afternoon practice before him, so his best friend wasn't with him.

He was still debating with his mind whether to pull off such a prank or not (was it even called a prank?) when Kirihara reentered the room muttering something about a lost wristband. The bluenet captain followed the younger boy's movements as he went to his locker and searched for the missing item, and then, the brilliant start to his plan hit him.

"Akaya," he started sweetly, "Today, I have something with me."

The junior ace perked up curiously, "Something?"

Yukimura's smile turned amused as he motioned to Kirihara to come closer, and when he did, Yukimura whispered to him, "If you play really good during practice, I will give you chocolate."

Kirihara's eyes shone with joy, "What kind of chocolate?"

The bluenet captain smiled and pulled the dark-golden-coloured bag from his locker. The curly-haired boy was clearly satisfied as he nodded his head eagerly and skipped outside.

"Don't tell anyone until you get it!"

"Got it~!"

* * *

Sanada was running a couple laps to cool his head down after practice. He ran around the courts watching the regulars wrapping up their practice matches as well. He sighed and rounded the corner, heading to the clubroom when the door suddenly sprang open and an excited Kirihara appeared.

"Yukimura-buchou gave me a kiss!" Kirihara exclaimed to everyone.

.. And Sanada may or may not have tripped on his feet. He took hold of the gates in the last second.

The junior's words earned everyone's attention, and the first one to react was Marui, who threw the tennis balls in his hands to the ground and rushed to the clubroom, "Buchou! Not fair! I want one, too!"

And Niou was quick to follow him with a knowing smirk on his face, "Kisses are for everybody, buchou!"

Sanada blinked once, twice, and then he was straight on his feet with anger and.. was he _really_ jealous? Sanada Genichirou, jealous? What from?

Oh, yeah.

The sweetheart was giving the team kisses.

Face flushed with anger and embarrassment, Sanada marched right into the clubroom growling. "YUKIMURAAAA!" he called when he saw the bluenet with Kirihara, Marui and Niou around him.

The effeminate captain was happily exchanging sweets with his regulars when Sanada yelled his name like a war cry. He barely had time to look up before his childhood friend menacingly made his way towards him yelling incoherent words and curses, and suddenly, Yukimura found himself jerked hard by his arm, hitting a square shoulder as two arms wrapped around his body, lifting him off ground easily, and started pulling him outside.

He tried calling the other teen's name, but Sanada was seething and appeared to be deaf other than to his own yells. When that didn't work, Yukimura took hold of the brim of Sanada's cap and harshly pulled it down, "Genichirou! Put me down, I said!"

That, finally got him a reaction, and Sanada actually stopped talking to look at him, more likely- _glare_.

"You don't have to be that violent to get a chocolate, Sanada." Marui said in a scolding tone.

Sanada frowned and looked back over his shoulder, ".. chocolate?"

"Yes!" Kirihara replied. "Buchou promised to give me one if I was good at practice." And he held up the bag they were crowding around.

"Oh.." the word left his mouth silently, and the black-haired teen looked down at his captive to find him smiling in amusement.

_Crap. _Sanada knew he was played with successfully.

He let the bluenet go, adjusted his cap and turned away so no one can see his flaming face. "I'm going to run some.." he muttered and went outside.

Niou followed everything with his eyes and raised an eyebrow when Yukimura gave him a questioning smile.

* * *

Later that say, Sanada walked Yukimura home as usual. Sanada didn't mention anything about the incident before, but his mind was working itself around.

When they reached the Yukimura residence, his best friend opened the gates and went inside, telling him something but the voices were blurry in his head compared to his own running thoughts.

Yukimura had stepped up the couple stairs leading to the front door of his home when Sanada called him name.

"_Seiichi._"

The bluenet turned around and froze at the sight of Sanada advancing in on him. He backed away instinctively but stopped when his back hit solid wood. He moved his gaze away for a fraction of a second, and when his sapphire eyes swept back to Sanada, the taller teen was towering over him.

Without any warning, his wrists were taken hold of and he was pinned physically to the door while Sanada bent down to his eye level and pressed his lips against his open ones.

Yukimura was frozen. His best friend had taken his first kiss dominantly. The lines of thought after that got cut off and melted into a throaty moan, because Sanada's tongue had moved against his own and twined with it.

Different sounds were leaving his throat uncontrollably at being efficiently manhandled in a deep kiss like that, and he could do nothing more than give in to the power behind that warm mouth.

When they finally parted, they were both flushed and breathing hard. Yukimura stared up at Sanada's eyes dazedly. "Gen.." he tried to speak, but his throat had gladly lost interest in producing more sounds.

"Keep this in mind:" Sanada was saying against his lips, "I'm the only one you're allowed to _kiss_."

Ah. This wasn't on his agenda for the day.

* * *

**"Yukimura?"**

"Hmm?"

**"I need your help in something.."**

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

**"Yeah, well… The thing is.."**

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please.


End file.
